Shatter Peace
by Sparrow123
Summary: The Titans were born in the world of Cats as kits, lets follow their journy that a prophecy surrounds them. Pairings: BBRae, RobStar, CyBee, KFJinx, RedXBlackfire and the cats pairings
1. Alligences

**Shatter Peace**

**Note: **This take place after Omens of the Stars. The Titans are born as kits. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather are Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's

**Disclaimer:** I also don't own warriors or Teen Titans; I only own Silverpaw, and Wolfpaw

**IMPORANT NOTICE:** I changed some things, made the kits into apprentice and who's mentor, I also changed Honeypaw into a she-cat, and changed Brairlight's kits' father to Toadstep's

T H U N D E R C L A N

**Leader:**

**Firestar**- ginger tom with flame-color pelt

_Apprentice, __**Ravenpaw**_

Deputy:

**Brambleclaw**- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, __**Robinpaw**_

Medicine Cat:

**Leafpool-** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice, __**Jayfeather**_

**Warrior:**

**Dustpelt** – dark brown tom

_Apprentice, __**Redpaw**_

**Sandstorm **– pale ginger she-cat

_Apprentice, __**Ashpaw**_

**Graystripe **– long-haired gray tom,

**Millie**- small silver tabby she-cat, formerly Kittypet

**Cloudtail **– long-haired white tom

**Brightheart **– white she-cat with Ginger splotches

**Brackenfur –** golden brown tabby tom, green eyes

**Thornclaw** – golden brown tabby tom, Blue eyes

_Apprentice__**, Flamepaw**_

**Stormfur-** dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly RiverClan

_Apprentice, __**Tigerpaw**_

**Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)-** Brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

_Apprentice__**, Runningpaw**_

**Sorreltail –** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, amber eyes

**Spiderleg **– long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly, amber eyes

_Apprentice, __**Wolfpaw**_

**Squirrelflight –** dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

**Whitewing –** white she-cat, green eyes

_Apprentice, __**Bumblepaw**_

**Brichfall **– light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, __**Cherrypaw**_

**Mousewhisker** – gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Cinderheart** – gray tabby she-cat

**Poppyfrost **– Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Lionblaze** – golden tabby tom, amber eye

_Apprentice, __**Silverpaw**_

**Hollyleaf** – black she-cat, green eyes

**Foxleap**- reddish brown tom

_Apprentice, __**Molepaw**_

**Icecloud**- white she-cat

_Apprentice, __**Blackpaw**_

**Rosepetal**- dark cream-colored she-cat

_Apprentice, __**Honeypaw**_

**Toadstep**- black-and-white tom

**Blossomfall**- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

_Apprentice, __**Berrypaw**_

**Dovewing-** gray she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, __**Stormpaw**_

**Ivytail**- white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice:

**Jayfeather- **gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes, Medicine cat Apprentice

**Silverpaw**- small silver she-cat with gray eyes

**Wolfpaw**- light brown tom with amber eyes

**Ashpaw**- gray tabby tom with a darker gray stripe down his back, blazing green eyes

**Tigerpaw**- big gray tabby tom with black stripes, blazing blue-gray eyes

**Runningpaw-** dark ginger tom with crystal blue eyes

**Bumblepaw**- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Redpaw-** black tom with a red x on his forehead, gray eyes

**Robinpaw-** Black tom with dark blue eyes

**Berrypaw-** gray-and-white she-kit with green eyes

**Blackpaw**- black she-cat with glowing-green eyes

**Flamepaw-** ginger tabby she-cat with glowing-green eyes

**Cherrypaw-** ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Molepaw**- brown-and-cream tom with green eyes

**Stormpaw**- gray tabby she-cat with black (but in sunlight it looks pink) right front leg and back left leg, amber eyes

**Ravenpaw- **small black she-cat turns a dark shade of violet in sunlight, cloudy purple eyes

**Honeypaw**- golden tabby she-cat

Queen:

**Ferncloud**- pale gray (darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes, mother of **Dustpelt's** Kits: **Willowkit **(pale gray she-cat with dark flecks, amber eyes), **Icekit **(pure white tom with turquoise eyes), and **Oakkit** (dark brown tom with white-and-gray stripes, blue eyes)

**Brairlight**- dark brown she-cat, mother of **Toadstep's** kits: **Leopardkit** (black-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes), **Crowkit** (gray tabby tom with yellow eyes), and **Snowkit** (fluffy black tabby she-cat with white paws that goes up to her elbow, chest, white dusted belly, muzzle, and under tail, indigo eyes)

Elder:

**Longtail**- pale tabby tom with darker black stripes, retire early due to failing eye sight

**Mousefur**- dusty brown she-cat

**Purdy-** plump tabby tom, with gray muzzle, former loner

S H A D O W C L A N

Leader:

**Blackstar-** big white tom, with huge jet-black paws

_Apprentice, __**Icepaw**_

Deputy:

**Russetfur-** dark ginger she-cat

_Apprentice, __**Lightningpaw**_

Medicine Cat:

**Littlecloud-** very small tabby tom

_Apprentice, __**Flametail**_

Warriors:

**Oakfur**- small brown tom

_Apprentice,__** Ferretpaw**_

**Rowanclaw-** ginger tom

**Smokefoot-** black tom

**Toadfoot-** dark brown tom

**Crowfrost-** black-and-white tom

**Ratscar-** brown tom, with one long scar across his back

_Apprentice, __**Pinepaw**_

**Snowbird-** pure-white she-cat

**Tawnypelt-** Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

_Apprentice, __**Starlingpaw**_

**Oliveclaw- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlnose**- light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot-** gray she-cat with black feet

**Redwillow-** mottled brown and ginger tom

**Scorchfur-** dark gray tom

**Tigerheart-** dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt-** creamed-furred she-cat

Apprentices:

**Flametail- **Ginger tom, Medicine Cat apprentices

**Ferretpaw- **Cream-and-gray tom

**Starlingpaw- **Ginger tom

**Pinepaw- **black she-cat

**Icepaw- **white tabby she-cat with silver stripes, blue eyes

**Lightningpaw- **golden tabby tom with green eyes

Queens:

**Ivytail-** black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Kinkfur-** tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Elders:

**Cedarheart-** dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy**- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail-** dark brown tom, with tabby stripe tail

**Whitewater-** white she-cat long fur, one eye blind

W I N D C L A N

Leader:

**Onestar- **brown tabby tom

_Apprentice,__** Swiftpaw**_

Deputy:

**Ashfoot- **gray she-cat, mother of Crowfeather

Medicine Cat:

**Kestrelflight- **mottled gray tom

Warriors:

**Crowfeather- **dark gray tom, blue eyes

**Owlwhisker- **light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, __**Whiskerpaw**_

**Whitetail- **small white she-cat

**Nightcloud- **black she-cat

**Grosetail- **very pale gray-and-white she-cat, blue eyes

**Weaslefur- **ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring- **brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail- **dark tabby tom, amber eyes

**Dewsptots- **spotted gray tabby she-cat

**Willowclaw- **gray she-cat

**Antpelt- **brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot- **gray tom, with two dark paws

**Heathertail- **light brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes

_Apprentice,__** Furzepaw**_

**Breezepelt- **black tom, amber eyes

_Apprentice,__** Boulderpaw**_

**Sedgewhikser- **light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail- **dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike- **tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentice:

**Whiskerpaw- **light brown tom

**Furzepaw- **gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderpaw- **large pale gray tom

**Swiftpaw- **ginger-and-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Elders:

**Webfoot- **dark gray tabby she-cat

**Tornear- **tabby tom

R I V E R C L A N

Leader:

**Leopardstar**- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, __**Riverpaw**_

Deputy:

**Mistyfoot- **gray she-cat, blue eyes

_Apprentice,__** Weaselpaw**_

Medicine Cat:

**Mothwing- **dappled golden she-cat

_Apprentice, __**Willowshine**_

**Warriors:**

**Scartail- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with scarred ears, tail and muzzle, blue eyes

**Spottedtail- **tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

**Reedwhisker- **black tom, green eyes

**Rippletail- **dark gray tabby tom

**Graymist- **pale gray tabby

**Mintfur**- light gray tabby tom

**Icewing- **white she-cat, blue eyes

**Runningfang- **Black tom with white lightning strikes down both sides of body, blue eyes

**Stormleaf- **gray she-cat with green eyes

**Minnowtail- **dark gray she-cat

_Apprentice,__** Rushpaw**_

**Pebblefoot- **mottled gray tom

**Mallownose- **light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing- **tortoiseshell-and-white tom

_Apprentice,__** Foxpaw**_

**Beetlewhisker- **brown-and-white tabby tom

**Petalfur- **gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt- **light brown tom

**Hollowleaf- **dark brown tabby tom

**Troutclaw- **pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice:

**Willowshine- **gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes; Medicine cat Apprentice

**Rushpaw- **light brown tabby tom

**Foxpaw- **dark ginger tom with black tip tail, green eyes

**Weaselpaw- **black tom with white paws, and lightning strikes on each side of body, blue eyes

**Riverpaw- **blue-gray tom with dark gray eyes

Queens:

**Duskfur- **brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt- **Tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

Elders:

**Blackclaw- **Smoky black tom

**Voletooth- **Small brown tabby tom

**Dawnflower- **pale gray she-cat

**Dapplenose- **mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail-** ginger**-**and-white tom

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS

**Slade- **Black tom with orange left side of face, right front leg, back left leg, and striped tail, left eye amber eye, and right eye closed with a deep scar across eye

Note: Prologue will be up in a week, give or take.


	2. prologue

**Title: **Shatter Peace

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings: **BBRae, RobStar, CyBee, KFJinx, and others

**Note: **It's my first Crossover so please don't flame, and here's the Prologue. this is like an AU where the Titans are born as cats.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Teen Titans or Warriors

**Prologue**

**StarClan:**

Night lay upon the forest. There was no moon, but the stars of Silverpelt shed their frosty glitter over the trees. At the bottom of a rocky hollow, a pool reflected the starshine. The air was heavy with the scents of late greenleaf.

Wind sighed softly through the trees and ruffled the quiet surface of the pool. At the top of the hollow, the fronds of bracken parted to reveal a cat; her blueish gray fur glimmered as she stepped delicately from rock to rock, down to the water's edge.

Sitting on a flat stone that jutted out over the pool, she raised her head to look around. As if at a signal, more cats began to appear, slipping into the hollow from every direction. They padded down to sit as close to the water as they could, until the lower slopes were filled with lithe shapes gazing down into the pool.

The cat who had appeared first rose to her paws. "A new prophecy has come!" she meowed. "A doom that will change everything has been foretold in the stars."

On the opposite side of the pool, another cat bowed his tawny, bracken-colored head. "I have seen this too. There will be doubt, and great challenge," he agreed. Cats murmur as they look around each other.

A black and white tom stood up and padded towards the Blue-gray she-cat, "Bluestar what do you see?" he asked looking into her icy blue eyes.

"The Five will save the lake from their ancestors!" Bluestarmeowed loudly and clear for every cat to hear.

"Ancestors?" a large orange tom the color of autumn leaves, with big white paws asks. Murmurs started up again from the watching cats until Bluestar flick her tail and they quited she waited until it was silence again.

"I don't think it's us, Thunderstar" She meowed to the orange tom.

"Then what does it mean?" another cat ask but this time it was a long-furred silver gray tom

"I don't know, Riverstar," Bluestar meowed sounding defeated

"If isn't us could it be Tiger, Leopard, and Lion?" a ornery gray she-cat asks, she has a broad, flatten face, with bright orange eyes.

"I don't know maybe, Yellowfang," Bluestar meowed.

"Who are the five?" ask Yellowfang

"It looks like they are from ThunderClan," meowed the tawny, bracken-colored tom.

"Can you see anything else Oakheart?" Bluestar asked him, with warmth in her eyes, but her voice stayed the same.

"I see two gray kits but one is bigger then the other, two black kits but one is smaller then the other, and a ginger kit," Oakheart meowed looking down into the pool of shimmering water.

The watching cats started at Oakheart until a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, white paws, black-tipped tail, and distinctive dappled coat that sat next to Bluestar spoke, "Who are we telling Firestar or Leafpool or Jayfeather?"

Bluestarglance at her, but said nothing as she stood up and looked towards a bush near the pool, "Jayfeather you can come out now," She meowed not raising her voice. A gray tabby tom step out of the bush flicking his tail, his blue eyes started at Bluestar not even timidated that he was caught. Gasps broke out around the cats as they saw that they were being watch.

"Bluestar is it true that the ancestors are not you?" Jayfeather asked calmily.

"Yes," Bluestar simply meowed. "Now go and tell Firestar about the prophecy but don't tell him who it's about,"

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

Jayfeather jerk awake, his vision becoming black agian. He stood up and walked out of the den towards Firestar's den. He climb up the tumbling rocks, up towards the highrock where his den is inside the cave that was up their. Firestar was clan leader, he was a ginger tom with bright green eyes. He use to be a kittypet before Bluestar ask him to join the Clan. Firestar is his mother's father, making Jayfeather kin to Firestar. Bluestar was killed from Twolegs dogs that got lose in the old forest, she saved Firestar when the dog got a hold of him and the dog and Bluestar went into the gorge. Firestar jump in after her, but she died on RiverClan side after she made peace wither her kits Stonefur, and Mistyfoot. Who both live in RiverClan, but Stonefur died by Darkstripe, and a ShadowClan warrior because he was half-Clan.

Jayfeather called into the Cave and waited until Firestar told him to come in. Jayfeather padded in and smelled Sandstorm is with him. Sandstorm was Firestar's mate, but she hated him when he first came to the Clan because he was a kittypet.

"Yes Jayfeather," ask Firestar as he stared up at Jayfeather drowsy, even though Jayfeather can't see he could tell Firestar was half asleep.

"I had a dream about StarClan," Jayfeather meowed, that got Firestar's attention. Jayfeather heard the fur swoosh as Firestar sat up on his hautches.

"What about, we had peace since last season!" Firestar meowed calmily but Jayfeather could feel he was panicking.

"'The Five will save the lake from their ancestors,' that was what Bluestar said," Jayfeather meowed, confusion came off waves from Firestar, "and it's not StarClan that they are talking about," he added

"Did she say anything else?" Firestar asks.

'_Yes' _thought Jayfeather but he meowed, "No, she only told me that,"

"Does Leafpool know?"

"I came straight to you when I woke up,"

* * *

Leafpool awoke to Lionblazeprodding her in side, his eyes where wild with fear, "whats the matter?" Leafpool ask as she stood up looking around.

"It's Cinderheart... She's having... The kits," Lionblaze panted out. Leafpool ran to her stack of herbs, she grab some borage leaves, to help Cinderheart increase her milk supply. Leafpool ran out of her den towards where the nursery is. Cinderheart lay on her Side panting, she raised her head to look up and smiled a small smile at them.

"Lionblaze stay outside," meowed Leafpool, Lionbalze was about to argue but Leafpool cut him off, "you'll just get in the way," Lionblaze nodded his head and reluctantly when outside to wait.

"Why don't you go tell Firestar?" a black she-cat meowed,

"I will Hollyleaf," the golden tabby tom paws step faded as he head towards the leader den. Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather where siblings of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. She has a litter of three, Robinkit a black tom, Redkit a black tom with red x on his forehead, and Berrykit a gray-and-white she-kit. The father was Mousewhisker. The nursery was crowed with seven queens, two of them pregnant, four of them have kits, and one is having kits.

Leafpool padded over to the dark gray queen. She set her leaves down and sniffs the queen's belly.

**Couple minutes later**

Three healthy kits lay next to Cinderheart's belly, one was a pure black she-kit, another was a dark gray she-kit with right front leg, and left back leg are black, the last one was a golden tabby tom.

"They're beautiful, Cinderheart," Meowed a tortoiseshell she-cat, name poppyfrost she has two kits, Blackkit a black she-kit, and Flamekit a ginger she-kit both are Foxleap's kits.

"Yeah," agree the rest, Leafpool agree too.

The other queens where Squirrelflight, Ferncloud, Brairtail, and Millie. Squirrelflight was Leafpool's sister, and the daughter of Firestar, and Sandstorm. Squirrelflight already have three kits, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. Squirrelflight only have one kit out of this litter name Bumblekit, a light brown she-kit with amber eyes. Squirrelflight mate is Brambleclaw, the Clan's Deputy. Brambleclaw parents are Goldenflower and Tigerstar, but he acts nothing like Tigerstar though. Tigerstar was a evil cat, he killed Brindleface just to have the dogs, that where on ThunderClan territory, have taste of cat. He also try to kill Bluestar but Firestar, then Fireheart, stopped him.

Ferncloud, a pale gray queen with darker flecks, green eyes, already have four kits, Spiderleg, Brichfall, Icecloud, and Foxleap, but not in the same litter except Icecloud and Foxleap. She's pregnant with her last litter then she'll join the elders den. her mate is Dustpelt, he fathered all of them. Ferncloud, back then Fernpaw help get the dogs away from the camp with her brother Ashfur, then Ashpaw. Ashfur died at ShadowClan broader fight.

Brairtail, dark brown she-cat, with amber eyes. Is pregnant with her first litter the father is Toadstep. Brairtail is the daughter of Millie and Graystripe, her siblings are Blossomheart and Bumbleclaw. Bumbleclaw died from a badger that was in ThunderClan territory trying to drive it out.

Millie, a small silver tabby she-cat, formerly a Kittypet. the mate of Graystripe, who already has three kits with him, Brairtail, Bumbleclaw, and Blossomheart. Now she has three more kits, Tigerkit a big gray tabby tom with black stripes, Runningkit a dark ginger tom, and Ashkit a gray tom with a darker gray stripe starting at his nose down his back to his tip of tail. Millie help Graystripe get back home, when he was capture from the twolegs.

Leafpool left to go tell Lionblaze, he can go see Cinderheart now.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the Prologue, the beginning I got from 'Midnight' in the second warriors series. Hope you like, please review


	3. Chapter 1

**Note**: set after 6 moons; they all are six moons (born different days, Millie's first and Cinderheart's last)

**Linzerj:** You are right; lets just have Berrykit, as an added Character That isn't any titan, unless you have an idea

**Disclaimer**: don't own Titans or Warriors except Silverpaw, Wolfpaw, Ferncloud's and Brairlight's kits

**Chapter one**

It been six moons since Cinderheart's kits been born and they where healthy youngsters that thrive to learn everything. The nursery was crowded and the queens can't wait until they become Apprentices.

Ferncloud had her litter she has three kits. The first one is a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, with amber eyes, the second one is a pure white tom with turquoise eyes, and the last is a dark brown tom with white-and-gray stripes, blue eyes. She names them – in order – Willowkit, Icekit, and Oakkit

A few days after Ferncloud, Brairlight has her kits she only has three. A black-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes, the second one was a fluffy black she-cat with white paws that goes up to her elbow, chest, white dusted belly, muzzle, and under tail, indigo eyes and the last one is a gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. She names them – in order – Leopardkit, Snowkit, and Crowkit.

The other kits are bigger, the biggest was Tigerkit, and he seems to be everyone's best friend. Robinkit seems to become the leader of their little group of five, which consist of Tigerkit, Ravenkit, Ashkit, Flamekit, and Robinkit himself. Sometime Bumblekit, Stormkit, and Runningkit will be with them playing. While Blackkit, Honeykit, Berrykit, and Redkit play with each other, away from them.

Firestar sat on top of the ledge watching them play. Firestar had to pick mentors for them before Dusk where he was going to get them apprentices. All are going to be apprentices at once.

Firestar scanned the ground and grin as he turns towards the sky to see it was time. "All Cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under the high ledge rock," Firestar yowled loud and clear so everyone heard. Cats gather around and looked up at their leader.

"We have twelve new apprentices," Firestar continue. "Tigerkit, Ashkit, Runningkit, Bumblekit, Robinkit, Redkit, Berrykit, Blackkit, Flamekit, Cherrykit, Molekit, Stormkit, Honeykit, and Ravenkit please come up to the high ledge." The fourteen kits moved towards them, their pelt a minute ago was dirt and matted, but now was shiny and clean.

"This is a proud day for ThunderClan, by naming apprentices we show ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Tigerkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Tigerpaw." Firestar Meows clearly, and pauses looking down at a dark gray tom

"Stormfur, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Tigerpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength to Tigerpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of ThunderClan." Stormfur steps forward and touches nose's with Tigerpaw

"Ashkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Ashpaw." Firestar glance to see if the cat he chooses was here.

"Sandstorm, you are ready for another apprentice, you will be Ashpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength to Ashpaw, like you did to Sorreltail, and Honeypaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of ThunderClan." Sandstorm steps forward and touches her nose to Ashpaw's.

"Runningkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Runningpaw.

"Brook, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Runningpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your courage to Runningpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of ThunderClan." Brook steps forward and touches nose's with Runningpaw.

It went on like that for eight more times. Robinkit to Robinpaw, his mentor was Brambleclaw. Redkit to Redpaw, his mentor was Dustpelt. Berrykit to Berrypaw, her mentor was Blossomheart. Bumblekit to Bumblepaw, her mentor is Whitewing. Flamekit to Flamepaw, her mentor is Thornclaw. Blackkit to Blackpaw, her mentor is Icecloud. Cherrykit to Cherrypaw her mentor is Birchfall. Molekit to Molepaw his mentor is Foxleap. Stormkit to Stormpaw, her mentor is Dovewing. Honeykit to Honeypaw, her mentor is Rosepetal. And lastly was Ravenkit who became Ravenpaw and her mentor was Firestar.

"Tigerpaw! Runningpaw! Ashpaw! Ravenpaw! Robinpaw! Flamepaw! Honeypaw! Berrypaw! Stormpaw! Bumblepaw! Redpaw! Blackpaw! Molepaw! Cherrypaw!" the Clan shouted.

Silverpaw and Wolfpaw showed them to their dens to get some sleep before morning, comes which they'll get to see the borders.


	4. Chapter 2

**Note: **it's couple days after them becoming apprentices. Sorry for the long update, Chapter will be short for a while but i'll try to update every week, not sure which days though.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Titans or Warriors

**Chapter two**

Ravenpaw woke up early, she slowly got up out of her nest, she notice that the sun wasn't up yet only showing its still dawn. Ravenpaw yawns and stretches as she walks over sleeping cats. Stepping on Honeypaw's tail on the way. Her and her golden sister didn't get along since they open their eyes. Ravenpaw opened her first, then Stormpaw, then lastly Honeypaw. Raven was still the smallest out of the family and apprentices.

"Ow!" Honeypaw yelled and glared at Ravenpaw "watch where you going, Mousebrain!"

"Should keep it in your nest then," she hissed back and left before Honeypaw can say something else. She emerges from the den without stepping on anyone else. She glances around to see the camp was already busy to begin the day. She notices her ginger leader and mentor. She moves towards him quickly.

"I'm ready to begin the day," she meows looking at the old tom.

"Go get Ashpaw, and Robinpaw," he meows, his voice wise and knowing. Sandstorm and Brambleclaw stood next to Firestar; both were Ashpaw and Robinpaw Mentors.

"Sure, what we doing today?" Ravenpaw asks disappearing and reappearing two seconds later with an alert Robinpaw and a groggy Ashpaw.

"We are going to be dawn patrol and then going hunting," Firestar meows.

"Ready?" Sandstorm asks, smiling at her still half asleep apprentice.

"Yup," Robinpaw and Ravenpaw meow excited, while Ashpaw yawns and nods.

"Lets go," Firestar meows taking the lead with sandstorm at his side. Brambleclaw trailed behind while the three apprentice followed happily to be out of camp. They spent all day yesterday in camp looking after the three elders. Mousefur – a dusty brown she-cat, Longtail – a pale tabby tom that retired early due to failing eyesight, and Purdy – an old plumb tabby tom with a gray muzzle, former loner.

Ravenpaw's paws itch to go out into the forest farther then they went yesterday to collect the moss for the elders bedding. As they went further Ashpaw became more alert. They near a stream that divided the woods with the moor.

"This is WindClan's border," Firestar meows pointing at the border. Ravenpaw open her mouth slightly and inhales the scent, WindClan smelled like rabbits and the wind. They followed the border with the older cats marking it as they went. "WindClan use to be friendly, but they don't want to seem weak so they stop being friendly." He pauses "Remember never go on to another territory, and when we go to the Gathering we have to stay within 3 fox lengths from the waters edge."

"Why do we fight with the other Clans?" Ashpaw asks looking up at his mentor Sandstorm.

"Because they come on our territory or try to steal our prey," Sandstorm replies

"But can't we live together, then we wouldn't lose so many cats, right?" Robinpaw asks looking straight ahead. Ravenpaw looked over to her black cousin, she has a feeling he would one day lead ThunderClan, like their Great Grandfather is.

"We can't their always been four clans," Firestar meows evenly though Ravenpaw could pick up that Firestar wasn't telling them. The patrol moved on towards ShadowClan boarder once they where done with WindClan's. As they near the boarder Ravenpaw could smell the Thunderpath and pine coming from the dark pine forest, on ShadowClan's boarder.

Firestar fur bristle as they came near the boarder to see another patrol but they seem to be making a new patrol about five fox-length from the regularly one.

"What are you doing," Brambleclaw snarl, saying something before his leader.

"Stay behind me," Sandstorm whispers to the three apprentices, so the other group doesn't hear.

Firestar flicked his tail making Brambleclaw step back and be quiet, "Well what are you doing?"

"We need more territory so we taking yours," Snarled a dark ginger she-cat, another ginger tom stood by her shoulder, a black-and-white tom, a brown tom with a long scar on his back, dark gray tom, and gray she-cat with black feet are the rest that make up the patrol. Maybe more that lurks around, waiting.

"Ashpaw go to camp and tell Graystripe to bring a patrol here and be quick." Sandstorm whispers. Ashpaw backs up slowly to not attract attention to him, and the once in the shelter of the undergrowth he tore through the forest towards camp.


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Warriors or Titans, only Wolfpaw and Silverpaw

**Chapter 3**

Ashpaw turn and shot off towards camp, running as fast as he could go. His paws crashing on the forest floor, he jumps over bushes and ducked under brambles. He crashes into a mouse sending it scuttling towards its den. Ashpaw got to camp, he crash through the bramble tunnel scaring Graystripe and Cloudtail that was about to leave. Ashpaw was panting heavily as he mutter a sorry.

"What's the matter?" Graystripe asks his son worried.

"Firestar" pant "ShadowClan border" pant, "fight" Ashpaw got out but Graystripe understood.

"Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Silverpaw, Wolfpaw, Squirrelflight, Whitewing, Dustpelt, and Spiderleg come with us. Rest stay and defend the camp. Jayfeather make sure you stock up we will have wounds, Brackenfur your in charge." Graystripe yowled, "Ashpaw lead the way."

Ashpaw nodded and the rest of the team appeared and he shots back through the tunnel heading towards the way he came.

* * *

As Ashpaw neared he heard:

"What do you think you are doing?" Firestar yowl for everyone to hear

"Taking ThunderClan territory," a tom voice meows back.

"Well you can't!" Graystripe snarled as he pushes through the forest with the rest of the patrol. Ashpaw survey the clearing see, Sandstorm fight two cats. Robinpaw and Ravenpaw fought side by side against four cats. Brambleclaw was two-tail length away fighting two more cats. Firestar stood the closes to the border fighting two cats.

Ashpaw saw a dark brown tabby tom – looks like Brambleclaw pined Ravenpaw down while the other a gray she-cat with black feet rank her claws on Ravenpaw's fleck. Ashpaw dived towards them jumping on top of the tom. Ashpaw lashes onto the toms left ear and digging his claws into the tom's neck and shoulders.

The tabby tom jumped around trying to dislodge the gray apprentice. Ashpaw held on tighter, not letting go. The tabby tom rolled over, but Ashpaw leaped away before getting crush by the tabby's massive weight. Ashpaw went in a swipe his paw across the tom's stomach, but not deep to kill. Ashpaw screech as the gray she-cat with black feet tackle him to ground raking her claws across his back legs. Ravenpaw leaped and bite the she-cat's spine digging her claws into her fleck. Ashpaw rank his claws up into the she-cat's belly fur, and bite down into her shoulder blade.

"ShadowClan Retreat," the white tom with black feet yowl as he ripped him self away from Firestar. The gray she-cat ripped away from him and tossed Ravenpaw like a ragged doll away from her and follows after her leader.

Ashpaw heaved a sigh and stood up shaky. His flecks where dripping with blood and he felt dizzy. "You ok?" Ashpaw asks looking at his black-purple friend.

Ravenpaw glances towards Firestar before she replies "yes I'm ok, but what about you?"

"I'm fine just a scratch."

"That could get infected and you could die," she snarls as she step up and starts licking his blood splattered coat.

"Seriously I'm fine," he murmurs.

Robinpaw padded over towards them licking his chest fur "You guys ok?" he asks them.

"Yeah,"

"I'm fine, about you?"

"I'm great just sore," Robinpaw meows as he looks up his blue eyes showed that he was tired. His black pelt looks even darker with the blood on him.

Firestar walked over to the three apprentices and meows, "you done well," he was limping slight and his left fleck was bleeding heavily. All three apprentices dipped their heads. Lionblaze and Graystripe walked over and nuzzle their kits – Lionblaze nuzzles his nephew also.

"Wolfpaw and Silverpaw done well also," Graystripe meows to Firestar glancing at his old friend. Firestar nodded.

"Is everyone ok?" Firestar called

"Yeah" They courses

"Lets go, Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw do you think you can reset the border markers and come back to camp quickly?" Firestar asks looking at Brambleclaw, who nodded. Firestar signal the rest to follow him.

* * *

Ashpaw slip through the tunnel after Ravenpaw, he appeared into the camp clearing. Firestar was already making himself to the highledge. He climbed up the tumbling rocks and heaved himself on the ledge, he went to the edge and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the highledge,"

Cats gather around the highledge, murmuring and whispering. Leafpool and Jayfeather appeared going around and treating the cats that had bad wounds. Jayfeather sat in front of Ravenpaw, Robinpaw, and Ashpaw nosing at the black-purple apprentice, then he turn and chewed up some marigold then he applied to her wounds afterward he put some cobwebs over that. He repeated the steps with Ashpaw and Robinpaw.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we had a border fight with ShadowClan." He started some murmur a little more "ShadowClan tried to take some of our territory –"

"We can't let them do that!" Birchfall yowled from the edge of the group his light brown pelt fluffing up.

"We had won this time but we have to be ready fro the next, Blackstar will try again but we will be ready," Firestar meowed loudly. "But first I want to congratulate three of our apprentices they have fought well but still need to learn a lot more." He nods to the three apprentices that stood next to each other at the edge of the group getting treatment by Jayfeather.

"Robinpaw! Ashpaw! Ravenpaw!" Flamepaw and Tigerpaw yowled the rest of the Clan following after them.

"Next I want to make two new warriors," Firestar meowed after the clan settled down. Firestar flicked his tail towards Silverpaw and Wolfpaw. "They have fought well and it's time for them to be warriors," Ashpaw glance over towards the two older apprentices to see surprise and happiness filter through their eyes. Stormfur and Brook quickly rush over to them and started to clean their fur and smooth it down making their pelt shiny brighter. "Lionblaze, Spiderleg do you think they are ready?"

"Yes," Lionblaze purrs glancing at the silver she-cat, Spiderleg echo him glancing at the light brown tom.

Silverpaw and Wolfpaw moved away from their parents and over towards Firestar who stood on the tumbling rock now. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Silverpaw, Wolfpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Wolfpaw meowed confidently his sister echoing him both their eyes shone with happiness.

" Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Wolfpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Wolfblaze. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar meows stepping down from his height, putting his graying muzzle on top of the light brown headed. Wolfblaze dipped down and licks his shoulder in respect.

"Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverleaf. StarClan honors your strength and caring for the Clan and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar meows stepping over to the silver she-cat setting his muzzle on top of hers. Silverleaf bent down and licks his shoulder like Wolfblaze did moments ago.

"Silverleaf! Wolfblaze!" the Clan shouted, Ashpaw cheered the loudest, he became good friends with his niece and nephew – even if they were older. Ashpaw glance over to his mother and Father seeing pride coming from them – Millie became a good grandmother even if she isn't really theirs. He glances over at his half brother and his mate who seem to be the proudest out of them all.

"Silverleaf and Wolfblaze will guard the camp while we have a good night sleep," Firestar meows concluding the meeting.


End file.
